Our Life
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: My ending for XX contains spoilers. Caskett fluff


I did not like the way XX ended so I'm writing the ending the way I would have liked it to end. This is a rated M fic full of fluff and will contain spoilers for XX.

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Castle, I do own all 7 seasons on DVD, 6 Nikki Heat books, one Derek Storm book, and a photo of myself with Nathan Fillion taken at Wizard World!

Our Life

Castle sighed sadly turning to go in the kitchen; he turned off the stove and threw the whole frying pan in the sink it landed with a loud clink. He started toward his office but stopped to look out the window. The reflection of his ring in the glass brought tears to his blue eyes.

In the hallway Kate stood there her duffle bag at her feet tears in her eyes as she glanced back at the loft's door. What was she doing, how could she walk away. Last year she spent every minute of every day for 8weeks searching for her one and done doing everything she could to bring him home to her. Rita was right she needed to stop before another case consumed her life. Castle's words "Don't tell me that son of a bitch knows you better than I do" ran through her mind she couldn't let Bracken ruin her life from the grave. Kate left the duffle bag in the hall and ran back into the loft. She saw her husband standing in the widow, his shoulders hunched.

"R..Rick" She whispered.

Castle knew she was there he had seen her in the glass. He turns to face her his cheeks wet from his tears "What do you want"

"You" Kate cried softly repeating the same words she uttered that stormy night three years ago "I just want you" she races to him pushing him against the window smashing her lips into his.

At first Castle kissed back but then he broke the kiss pushing her away. "For how long?"Anger and sadness evident in his voice.

"How long?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"How long do you want me Beckett? Until there's a lead on LocSat's true identify, because we both know Allison was just a pawn in all this" he said "Is Bracken right are you not happy just being my wife" he added.

"Rick I don't care who LocSat is." She moves closer "I am happy being your wife and from now on I only will be Mrs. Richard Castle, Captain Kate Beckett and maybe soon mommy" Kate watched him biting her lip.

Castle blinked "God Kate are you"

"No Rick" she stopped him "I'm not pregnant I never would have gone with Vikram if I were, I'd never purposely risk our baby's life, but I was thinking maybe could work on getting pregnant, adding a little Castle to our family"

"I don't know Kate what if you decide to go all She Ra again and disappear leaving me with our baby" he questions.

"I'm done with all that Rick my mom's murderer is dead and it's time to put it behind me to run the 12th as well as Montgomery and Gates did and be your wife and a mother to Alexis and our future children" she pauses "I just want you Richard Castle, Always" tears filled her eyes.

"Okay" Castle murmurs "But no more lies or secrets, no more shutting me out you're my wife your problems are my problems"

"I promise babe" a lone tear rolls down her cheek as she throws herself in his arms never wanting to let go.

Castle held her tight inhaling the scent of her cherry shampoo " I love you Kate" he whispered lowering his lips to hers capturing them in a kiss.

Kate melted into the kiss just as Castle lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he mashes her into the window pane is anger and hurt turning into passion. He pushes up her shirt and bra cupping her breasts flicking his finger over her nipple.

Kate moaned into his mouth as she reached down undoing his jeans pushing them and boxers down. His erection sprang free pushing into her fresh scar she winced but didn't let him stop.

Castle wasted no time undoing her pants pushing them down her long perfect legs. He slid one finger into her panties she was soaked. He pulled his finger away pushed her panties aside and slammed his entire length into her.

"Fuck Castle!" she moaned loudly tightening her legs around his waist.

He started to thrust hard and fast in and out her causing her head to hit the window but she didn't care she moaned loudly running her nails over his back. The sex didn't last long, Kate moaned screaming Castle's name as she came. Castle thrust deep inside her one last time before filling her with his seed.

Castle holds on to her as he lowers them both to the floor. Hey sat there panting and sweating. "Wow best make up sex ever" Castle kissed her softly.

"Mmm yes it was but I suggest we go into the bedroom before your mother or worse Alexis come in and find us like this"

"Good point" Castle kissed her as he stands up with her in his arms carries her into their room. As he lays her on the bed and they start to make love again taking their time this time, Kate knows she made the right choice. She belonged here in her husband's arms and that's where she planned to stay, Always.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! So I did not like the ending of XX so I wrote my own. Its just fluff and a little sex. Enjoy everyone positive reviews and constructive criticism only. I do this for fun so please no hate. Thanks and Caskett hugs for all!


End file.
